


The Fight

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arguing, College, Fights, First Kiss, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin hate each other. They've only argued but today their argument escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Stolen from a Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Your OTP is fighting. One moans when their back is scratched, and the other moans when their hair is pulled. What happens after that is up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> Saw this prompt and got so inspired I wrote it during my lunch break today. Hope you enjoy. If you do let me know below.
> 
> BETA'D by me.

They were all al Morgana and Arthur’s house. It was their second summer since starting college, and Morgana insisted that they all got together every summer and winter break. Summer break consisted of BBQs and swimming.

 

Morgana was involved in a conversation with Gwen and Leo (Morgana’s new boyfriend from Uni) when the yelling started. Gwen and Morgana looked over and when they saw that it was just Arthur and Merlin, rolled their eyes and look away. Leon didn’t.

 

“Uh…should we do something?” he asked.

 

“Nah. They’ll give it up eventually.” said Morgana taking a sip of her drink.

 

Gwen nodded in agreement. “They just have to get used to being civil to one another again after a long time apart.”

 

“They’ve hated each other since High School, but you would think that after 5 years of being stuck together they would have grown-up. Just ignore them.” Morgana finished.

 

“If you say so…” Leon said still unsure. 

 

 

 

 

_Merlin hate to judge people before getting to know them. He thought that it was unfair and tried never to do it. But the first time he saw Arthur, when he arrived halfway through their first year, he thought that he looked like an arrogant prat. Arthur walked around like he owned the school. That mixed with the fact that he was captain of the Footie team didn’t help. Merlin had always had problems with the jocks. He had never spoken to the guy though so Merlin gave him the benefit of the doubt. Then when they were paired up as history partners to do a project together, Merlin’s gut instincts were proven right._

 

 

 

 

_It was all that big eared buffoons fault! He was probably going to fail history because of him! If he got suspended from the footie team Arthur would kill him!_

 

_“What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?” Arthur shouted._

 

_Merlin looked up from the sandwich he was eating, taking in Arthur’s red, furious face._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“What do you mean what, you idiot!? Don’t start that shit with me Merlin! You told Professor K. that I didn’t do anything!”_

 

_“You didn’t.” Merlin said calmly._

 

_“I gave you my half of the paper!”_

 

_“The night before the project was due. I had already done your part. I didn’t want to risk my grade.”_

 

_“I told you I was going to do it!”_

 

_Merlin shrugged. “Every time we were supposed to meet your canceled for football practice or some other thing. Every time I asked if you had started, you said you hadn’t. What else was I suppose to think?”_

 

_“I still gave it to you!”_

 

_“Again, the night before! I didn’t have time to look over it.”_

 

_“Look it over? You don’t have to! You should trust me! Now I’m going to fail because of you. Because you did the project ‘all by yourself.’” Arthur said even throwing air quotes in._

 

_“I basically did. Next time act like a partner and turn your work in on time. Plus, I’m sure your daddy can get you some extra credit.” Merlin said going back to his sandwich, obviously dismissing him._

 

_Arthur clenched his fists and stormed off._

 

 

 

 

They looked over when they heard the giant splash and Gwaine’s laughter. 

 

Arthur was standing by the pool, a giant self-satisfied smirk on his face. Merlin’s head popped up, sputtering out water.

 

 

 

 

_They tried to avoid each other, but then Gwen, Merlin’s best friend, started dating Arthur. Didn’t matter that he was Merlin’s mortal enemy. Gwen rolled her eyes, told him to let her be happy and get over it. Now they were required to try and be civil to one another, which almost never happened._

 

 

 

 

 

Merlin climbed up the ladder and stormed over to Arthur who was still smirking. Screaming, _YOU PRAT_ , Merlin raised his first and punched Arthur in the face.

 

Morgana’s eyes widened in shock, and Gwen let out a gasp.

 

“Now…now we should do something.” Gwen said.

 

“Yeah….that’s never happened before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Gwen and Arthur didn’t last very long. Arthur figured out pretty quickly, when they went to sleep together, that he was 100% gay, but now they were all stuck with one another. Most of them had become a tight knit group. Arthur and Merlin excluded of course._

 

 

 

 

Once Arthur recovered from the shock, he pounced on Merlin, tackling him to the ground.

 

Leon moved over to Gwaine, who was looking at the scene, unsure what to do.

 

“So, which one do you want to pull off?” Leon asked.

 

Gwaine paused. “Actually, I think we should just let them have at it. It’s been a long time coming. They should get it out of their systems.”

 

“Are you sure?” Leon asked skeptically.

 

Gwaine turned and looked at the girls who shrugged at him, then he nodded. “Yeah. We’ll stop it if it gets dangerous. I think they just need to let go. Maybe after it’ll finally be over and done with.”

 

Merlin twisted around onto his hands and knees and tried to crawl out from underneath Arthur to get back on his feet. Arthur not ready for the fight to be over went to grab Merlin’s shirt to pull him back. Merlin was faster then he looked and Arthur’s nails just ended up scratching down his back. Merlin let out a moan, sounding not like one of pain, and threw a hand back. He grabbed the first thing he felt, which was Arthur’s hair and pulled. Hard. What should have hurt, didn’t. Surprisingly a not so pain filled moan also escaped from Arthur.

 

They paused. Merlin’s fingers still in Arthur’s hair. Breathing heavily they stared at one another.

 

All of a sudden, Arthur smacked away Merlin’s hand, and tackled him again. Giving Merlin no time to protest, he slammed his lips against the taller man’s. Merlin’s hands came back up to bury themselves in Arthur’s hair, kissing him back hungrily.

 

The group started at them shocked until Morgana cleared her throat.

 

“Get a room you two.”

 

Merlin pushed Arthur off of him. Arthur fell back onto his butt staring at Merlin.

 

“That might be a good idea.” he said, voice husky.

 

Merlin licked his lips nodding. “Yours?”

 

Arthur got up and offered his hand to Merlin. Merlin took it and let himself be pulled up, falling into Arthur’s chest.

 

“So…uh…yeah…” Merlin said staring at him. “Lets go.”

 

They walked off, still holding hands, Arthur tugging Merlin along behind him.

 

“Well, that’s another way to let off steam. A much more fun one.” Gwaine said laughing. He then ripped off his shirt before cannon balling into the pool.

 

“Lets get back to the party.” he said resurfacing. “Those two will be back later. Lets enjoy the peace while we can.”

 

 


End file.
